


Valentine

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: F/M, I'M GOING TO PUKE, M/M, Valentine's Day Prep, everyone is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the three musketeers decide to spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

People knowing who he was came with it's benefits, Gabriel supposed. His wings didn't ache anymore now that they were free from their constraints during the day. He still tucked them inwards most of the time – partially out of habit and partially out of total fear of accidentally touching someone with them. It was sort of inevitable without the coat as a barrier, he discovered. Most people ended up not even caring about the wings; his coworkers had all but tackled him for not telling them at all. There was a brief mention of those pills his doctor had him take, a lot of sympathy and guilt that Gabriel had swept under the rug and forgiven them all for.

It was his fault for being secretive, after all.

Now none of that was a problem. Hiro had insisted on celebrating his hero reveal by going out and doing domestic things. He didn't even blink when Hiro showed up at his place with Esmai in tow, eyeing his outfit and giving a soft, “oh, _honey_...” as he stepped inside. “Felix and I are going out to dinner later, so that gives us a few hours to get some presents!” He motioned to Esmai, and Gabe quirked his brow when he saw the flowers that decorated the wheels – and her hair. She looked beautiful, and the smile that graced his lips at the thought broke through his face and finally reached his eyes. “I got Es all pimped out for this-”

“ _Hiro_ -”

“And it's time to go shopping!”

The winged man flushed, crossing his arms. “Valentine's day isn't... really my thing.”

“Nu-uh. Let's go, bird-brain. I want to see hearts all over this apartment by sundown.” The blunette struck a pose, and Esmai's laugh caused him to flush again. “It'll be fun. I promise.”

“I wouldn't have agreed to it... If I thought it was going to be torture, you know.” 

–

It really was fun. Gabriel had agreed to making a Valentine's Day themed set of treats for the heroes, but the ideas that Hiro was spewing out as starting to make him nervous. He wanted to make something big, to spoil his friends a bit and give Sho a good time. The three flitted in and out of various stores, Gabriel thumbing through fabrics while Esmai pointed out different candies she enjoyed. “What if we did cake pops? Everyone loves cake pops.” Hiro peered at all the different cake mixes, but Gabriel waved them off.

“I want to make it.. myself. So we'll need _lots_ of flour.”

As all sorts of confections were thrown in the cart, Gabriel let himself get lost in thought. Hiro was in control of the cart and Gabriel was tugging Esmai along. “She did what?” The blunette and the blond were talking about some soap opera, the winged hero pausing as they walked past the marshmallows. Chocolate covered strawberries were great and all, but what about adding something a bit sweeter to the mix? “What is it, Gabe?”

“I have an idea.”

He grabbed for the marshmallows as well as a box of sweethearts. There was a pause before he reached for the heart shaped sprinkles and the heart shaped sweet tarts. “Getting in the spirit pretty fast, I see.” The corner of Esmai's eyes wrinkled as she smiled. Gabriel found himself smiling in return.

“Sometimes... Even I get hit with a stroke of genius.”

As they piled into the checkout, Hiro went off on a tangent about something one of Felix's kids had done the other day. Everything was so simple, so nice. He wondered if this was something he could keep forever.

“Hey, oh wow! Would you look at that!” The blunette's voice rose as they left the store, pointing in the distance. “It's a _jewelry store_! Wow, if my ring wasn't so great I'd probably stop in there.” A sharp elbow nudged his side, and the brunet only flushed and stared at the ground like it was the next big thing. “You should definitely take a look in there. I heard birds really like shiny things.”

And Esmai laughed, unaware that Hiro was _really_ heavily implying something here that Gabriel didn't know if he was brave enough to ask for. Not yet. “I'll... think about it.” The soft reassurance that Hiro was sending his way didn't go unnoticed, and the feathered man offered a silent 'thank you' as the blunette kept his crush a secret for another day.


End file.
